


Home

by crazycandygurl



Series: Future One Shots [10]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, fluff pretty much, im too weak to give them angst yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycandygurl/pseuds/crazycandygurl
Summary: T.J and Cyrus arrive home from a visit with Cyrus's family
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: Future One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588834
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Was this good? Please feel free to comment ur honest opinions. I am still loving doing these as long as one person out there is reading. If this is ur first of my future one shot fics feel free to read the whole series.

T.J and Cyrus made their way into their house exhausted. They had a very long day with Leslie’s extended family.

“I still can’t tell if some of your family likes me or hates me.” T.J said as he hung up his coat.

“They love you.” Cyrus said reassuringly.

“I couldn't tell if Aunt Ruthie’s comment about me finally losing the baby weight was a joke or not.” T.J proceeded to look at his son and smile.

“I think it was a joke, but I missed the whole thing, I was in the kitchen playing let’s all brag about our kids, it was either that or you should get that looked at and even though I’m a mental health professional people still try to show me their nasty infections, so I stayed clear of the living room.” 

“When we go to my familes’ it’s my turn to play that, I can only play so much counting grey hairs with the other 30 somethings.” 

Cyrus rolled his eyes jokingly “You do not have grey hairs, well not from our kids at least, did one of your students use the tumbling mat as a toilet again?” 

T.J just shuddered. Rose had a very tiring day being awed over by all of Cyrus’ mom’s extended family but still found time to have eneregy.

“Playtime daddy?” she gave T.J her best cute look.

T.J proceeded to give Cyrus his best cute look. 

“20 minutes, then it’s bath and bed.” 

Rose gave Cyrus her cute look as well. 

“I’m gonna get your brother all settled and then I’ll be with you two.” 

Playtime was a thrill as usual, Rose was super into the dinosaur Cyrus got her from their family zoo trip, so Cyrus heard roars before he even got downstairs to join in. 

Later that night Cyrus and T.J were on their couch.

“Movie?” T.J asked as he finished sweeping the floor.

“You can pick, is it a backround noise night or an actually watch night?” Cyrus asked as he plumped down on the couch,

“Backround noise, and potentially fall asleep on the couch.” T.J said as he proceeded to dramatically fall over on the couch and lay down.

.Cyrus yawned “Did I tell you that Andi’s throwing a welcome home party for Bowie?”

T.J nodded “Yeah, another Mack party. Not quite as wild as the old ones.”

Cyrus laughed “No, you can only play the music so loud when people have kids, and work the next day, and can’t hound the snack table too hard due to lowered metabolism

.”The snack table still gets hounded.” T.J said with a smirk.

“Yeah, I remember the party all those years ago, I guess we owe Andi a lot for throwing that one.” 

T.J smiled “It’s been a long time, but I’m still just as in love as I was then, I remember how nervous I was to just hold you hand, I remember exhaling so deep.” 

Cyrus reached his hand out T.J interlocked his with confidence “And here we are now. Who said high school love can’t last.”

“Middle school.” T.J said as his eyes closed.

Cyrus breathed in “T.J, do you think it’ll always be this picture perfect, I mean two kids, two good job-”

T.J opened his eyes and looked Cyrus in the eyes “Cyrus, even if a picture doesn't come out perfect, we can still smile and cherish what we do have.” 

“Good, I’ll remember that through the teenage years, and the college years, oh god what are college prices even up to nowa-” 

T.J gave Cyrus a forehead kiss “Babe, you worry too much, if we managed to get ourselves through college I’m sure we can manage.” 

Cyrus let out a breath “I know you’re right, if we could survive the video chatting years I’m sure we can survive the crippling debt years.” 

T.J shook his head “Cyrus, I know you’re joking, but now you have me worried.” 

“T.J, I’m fine, as long as you’re here to reassure me and give me some cheesy uplifting rant about pictures that you found on some dad meme page I think I’ll be fine.” Cyrus said with a smirk as his eyes closed.

“I am not cheesy.” T.J said as his closed.

“You got us matching coffee cups for our anniversary.” 

“Hey, they may not have been as good as the photo collage Andi gave us but I thought it was cute.” 

“It was, I drink out of it every morning.” Cyrus said, finally dozing off.

“I miss back when only Buffy was the one snarking on me.” T.J said as he dozed off himself.

Cyrus smiled “You know that’s not true.”

T.J said one last thing before he was fast asleep “I can’t lie to you can I?” 

Cyrus answered even though he heard T.J snoring “No, Thelonious Jagger Kippen, I know you too well.” 


End file.
